Through the Midnight Mirror
by Felix-M2
Summary: College can be the most exciting yet painful time in a young person's life. Enter Wild (Link) a young man pushed toward a law degree by his father. His father fortunately agreed to let him share an apartment with Sheik and Shulk. But what will come from him simply obeying his father's wishes? And of his new job at the Midnight Mirror restaurant? Originally published on AO3
1. Chapter One (Wild's POV )

He was delighted when I left, and why wouldn't he be? I went right along with his wishes after all. A lawyer. Why in the hell do I have to be a lawyer? I'll never voice that though, it simply wouldn't do any good for me or for Suha. Suha, my dear sister, I really didn't want to leave her there but I could because our situations were different. I had to take the burden of an assigned destiny and she had the coveted right to choose.

"Are you excited Wild?" I snapped out of my thoughts to look toward my friend.

"You've been out of it this whole time? I know I'm not that interesting but come on man at least try to make conversation."

"It's not that Sheik- it's just..."

"You want to be here but you want it to be on your terms."

"Yeah I just want freedom," I say solemnly. Sheik focuses on the road, his expression unreadable. Finally he grins as though he just committed a crime and gives me a quick glance.

"You get to go to the same college as me. You get to live in an apartment with me and another guy. Also Twilight is just down the street. So don't forget you won't just have friends you'll have a big bro watching out for you. Your father wouldn't have let you have any of those things."

He wasn't wrong there if father had it his way it would be Harvard, no friends, and Twi wouldn't be in the picture at all. I feel bad for being such a downer. I honestly don't know what happened, I was excited but it faded for some reason. It's just that I feel helpless. Maybe I've always been helpless.

"Stop it Wild."

"Stop what?"

"Stop being guarded, and silent, and for the love of every God or Goddess out there stop the self deprecation. I'm not your father, or a counselor, or a bully. I'm your friend please just be real with me."

"Right sorry-" I began.

"And stop saying sorry. You have nothing to apologize for," he cut me off.

"So who's the other guy we'll be living with?" I ask in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

"Um, his name's Shulk, he's an old friend of mine. You two are the same age, which makes me feel a bit old to be honest. We're all going to the same college. Also don't think you're getting out of our talk because we will talk." Perspective freaking ninja, he really is hard to deceive I couldn't even pull one over on him when we were kids. If Zelda and I set up a prank it would be turned around on us every time. Zelda, it feels like it's been a hundred years since I last saw her. Which gives me an idea.

"How is zelda?"

"How would I know?"

"She's your cousin."

He sighs, "she's fine, she decided to study archeology." He bites his lip, "she talks about you, she's worried. She said you seemed off the last time you two talked." Great I worried Zelda and Sheik what kind of friend am I? I need to make this conversation a bit lighter.

"Archeology suits her I'm glad she didn't settle like the king wanted." I say trying again to change the subject.

"He's not a king you know that right?"

"Commanding, self satisfying, and judgmental, a literal rich bitch the guy might as well be a king." Sheik begins to laugh prompting me to truly realize what I said. My cheeks feel warm, however, I can't help but laugh with him.

"It's good to have you back Wild-child," he said wiping a tear of joy from his eye.

"It's good to be back Shake," I began to laugh again.

"You're never going to let that go are you?" He asks.

"Not by a long shot."

"Why Google translate, why," he yells shaking a fist at thin air.

I giggle, "you were the one who wanted to know what your name would be after running it through. It wasn't that bad"

"You and Zelda made jokes for months." The car suddenly stops in the parking lot of an apartment building.

"So, uh- what happens in the car stays in the car?" I question nervously.

"Most of what happens in the car stays in the car. You and I still need to talk." Damn I had such high hopes he'd forget.

By the time we arrived at the apartment complex it was almost 7:00 at night. We got out of Sheik's old station wagon, and I found myself questioning why we didn't ride with Shulk, or have Shulk ride with us. As I go to the rear to help him with boxes, I steal a glance at the apartment complex. It's white, although, white isn't quite the word I should use the paint is peeling to reveal a wooden texture underneath. How the buildings three floors are still standing is completely a mystery to me.

"Sheik!" I turn my head to the source of the voice. A young blond guy is running down the apartment stairs, this must be the mysterious Shulk. Temporarily forgetting the boxes we rush to meet him. I get a better look at him as we draw closer, he is my height but appears to beat me in terms of muscle. He looks rather attractive- did I really just think that?

"Shulk what's with all the yelling? Did you get the key?"

"Yes it's just- Sheik do you remember how I said we should come tour the place and not just trust ads?"

"Yeah."

"And remember how you said we're college freshmen we need to just take what we can get now?"

"Yeah."

"You should have listened to me!"

"It can't be that bad."

"Oh yes it can. It can and it is." I just stand behind Sheik nervously rubbing my hand across the back of my neck. Should I even really be here? It feels like I'm intruding on something.

"Is this the infamous Wild?" I tense at the use of my name.

"This is Wild. Wild if you couldn't already tell this loud mouth is Shulk."

"I am not a loud mouth. Anyways, it's nice to finally meet you Sheik's told me a lot about you. It's nice to have a face to put with the name."

"Same here," I say as though I actually knew things about him. Shulk tilted his head and smiled, man he has a nice smile.

"Just to let you know I don't normally yell like that. It's just our elder here doesn't know when to listen." Now that made me giggle. Maybe I do belong here. "Do you guys need help bringing up boxes?"

"No, I think we got-"

"That would be nice thank you," I say with a smile. Much to Sheik's irritation might I add.

The complex's elevator is out of order, because of freaking course that would happen. So we end up caring the boxes (three each) up the stairs all the way up to the third floor. We walk briskly down the hallway, well as briskly as one can while carrying three boxes anyway.

"This is it Shulk," says panting.

"Then what the hell are you waiting for? Open the damn door," Sheik patronizes through gritted teeth. The door finally opens (how he did it without sitting down the boxes I'll never know) and we rush in dropping the boxes and falling on the stained carpet.

"Shulk?"

"Yeah Sheik?"

"You were right this place looks like shit."

"I told you."

"Would you two shut up it looks fine to me."

"It doesn't look like a good place to live," Sheik counters.

"Maybe not, but it looks like the perfect place to start an adventure."

"He's got you there Sheik." We all began to laugh and for a moment I forgot my problems as though they never existed.


	2. Chapter Two (Shulk POV)

The first thing I recognize when waking up is the sound of someone snoring loudly. Sitting up I realize my back aches horribly. Wait a minute why are we on the floor? I feel a breeze rush into the room, looking for the source I found the apartment door still open wide. I freeze, Gods we're idiots.

"Sheik, Sheik wake up!" I shook the older boy.

"Five more minutes, Impa." He mumbles sleepily as he turns away from me and starts snoring again.

"Sheik it's me now wake up! We left the door open!" He awakens with a start and jolts into a sitting position. He looks at me with wide eyes full of disbelief.

"What do you mean we left the door open?"

"I mean we're morons who are lucky we don't have anything of value. We passed out and left the door open!" I check my pocket sure enough my wallet is still there, and the boxes are still where we dropped them. Leaving Sheik dumbfounded on the floor I take sluggish steps toward the door and shut it firmly.

Then I remember there were three of us, with Wild appearing to be the smallest. I start looking around for him praying he wasn't kidnapped. When my eyes finally fall on him I'm shocked. How is he still asleep? I mean I hadn't tried to wake him, but how could he not have with all the yelling?

I paused before going to wake him up. He looked so peaceful, curled into a tiny ball. His short ponytail had become disarrayed with blond strands hanging in his face.

"Holy crap it's almost midnight," Sheik exclaimed snapping me out of my thoughts.

I sigh, "let's wake Wild up and start unpacking." He looks at me as though I've just grown a second head and tosses his head back in laughter

"That's funny."

"What is?"

"One does not simply wake up Wild."

"It can't be that difficult."

"It is and I'll bet you twenty bucks you can't," he challenged. I felt as though this was a trick, I mean Wild could be faking it. Although neither of them could have possibly known about the elevator or that we'd pass out till almost midnight.

"I'll take that bet." I say confidently as I walk carefully to Wild.

"Wild time to wake up," I gently shake his shoulder. Nothing, he doesn't even flinch. I knit my brows, "Wild seriously get up." Sheik starts laughing again. I'm winning this damn bet no matter what. I back away from him slightly, if this doesn't work I don't know what I'll do.

I suck in as much air as I can and yell, "Fire!" I look at him but he's still in the same position as before. What the hell? Sheik's laughing harder now, damn this isn't fair. He's known Wild for years and I've not even known the guy for a day. I knew I smelled something fishy about this bet.

Wait a minute, smell. People sometimes wake up when they smell something, particularly if the smell is pleasant. I dig through my jacket pocket to find my phone. If this didn't work then I'll really be out of luck. Finally finding it I dial the number and place it to my ear.

"Lost Chow Bar and Grill, how may I help you?" A girl said on the other end of the phone, she sounded tired and honestly I couldn't blame her.

"Can I get an order of Meaty Rice Balls, an order of Steamed Fish, two Spicy Meat and Seafood Stir Frys?"

"Will that be for pickup or delivery?"

"Delivery please."

"Address?"

"698 Quincy Street, apartment 306."

"Alright your order will be there in about thirty minutes."

"Okay thank you," I said before I hung up.

I look at Sheik and he still has that smug look on his face. Just thirty more minutes though till I get to wipe it off, man I'm looking forward to it.

It had only been twenty-five minutes when I heard a knock at the door. I went to open it stepping around Wild and tapping Sheik, who was starting to nod off again, on the shoulder. I open it to reveal a delivery guy who looks ready to fall over.

"Hello sir, were you the one who ordered-"

"Yes," I cut him off before he starts listing things.

"Your total is going to be twenty dollars and ninety five cents." I get out my wallet and hand him twenty one dollars. In return he hands me a plastic bag with the foam delivery containers.

"You can keep the change," I say with a smile. As he starts to walk away I close the door and turn to face my challenge. It's time to put my theory to the test. I place the containers a few inches away from Wild and open them one by one. As the smell begins to drift through the air he twitches.

"Wild wake up it's time to eat," I say sweetly. This time he opens his eyes and sits up slowly. I can't believe that actually worked.

"What did I miss," he asks with a yawn.

"Nothing much, Sheik bit off more than he could chew and I ordered us a very late dinner. Speaking of which- Sheik it's time to pay up." The older boy crossed his arms.

"It doesn't count you had outside help."

"You never said I couldn't have outside help. Now pay up."

"Fine," he grumbles as he slips me a twenty.

I got extremely lucky with my food choices turns out Wild likes spicy stuff too. We eat, and talk, and eventually Wild figures out exactly what our bet was. Although he didn't really get mad however he did get really flustered. We talked about the door thing leading to me blaming Sheik for leaving it open and Sheik swearing that it was me meanwhile Wild did his best not to laugh. He had an incredible smile.

We got on the topic of college and the future Sheik talking about his photography, and me talking about engineering. During that bit of conversation though I noticed the smallest person in our trio had gone completely still. Wild looked conflicted and uncomfortable and I couldn't help but wonder why. I didn't bring it up though instead choosing to change the subject in an attempt to get back his golden smile. It didn't work.


End file.
